familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Sullivan
"John Sullivan" may refer to: In entertainment *John Sullivan (writer) (1946–2011), English writer of screenplays for sitcoms including Only Fools and Horses, Citizen Smith and Just Good Friends *John Florence Sullivan, also known as Fred Allen, American radio comedian *John Jeremiah Sullivan (born 1974), American writer and editor Politicians *John Sullivan (British governor) (1788–1855), District collector of Coimbatore, southern India *John Sullivan (MP) (1749–1839), British politician and Privy Counsellor, MP for Old Sarum (UK Parliament constituency) *John M. Sullivan (born 1959), Illinois State Senator *John L. Sullivan (Navy) (1899–1982), United States Secretary of the Navy *John L. Sullivan (Arizona), Arizona Attorney General, 1935–1937 and 1944–1948 *John Sullivan (Oklahoma) (born 1965), United States Representative from Oklahoma *John Sullivan (Australian politician) (born 1929) *John Andrew Sullivan (1868–1927), United States Representative from Massachusetts *John B. Sullivan (1897–1951), United States Representative from Missouri *John J. Sullivan (Massachusetts politician), running mate of independent Massachusetts gubernatorial candidate Christy Mihos *John J. Sullivan (diplomat), United States Deputy Secretary of State *John J. Sullivan (Canadian lawyer), lawyer in the Evelyn Dick murder trial and candidate for the leadership of the Ontario Liberal Party *John Joseph Sullivan (judge) (1855–1926) *John P. Sullivan (1843–1899), merchant and politician in Prince Edward Island, Canada *John Alexander Sullivan (1879–1952), Conservative member of the Canadian House of Commons *John Leo Sullivan, Secretary of State for the U.S. state of Missouri, 1917–1921 Soldiers *John Sullivan (general) (1740–1795), United States general and delegate to the Continental Congress *John Sullivan (Irish sailor) (1830–1884), Irish sailor who won the Victoria Cross *John Sullivan (American sailor) (1839–1913), American Civil War sailor and Medal of Honor recipient In sports Baseball *John Sullivan (1900s catcher) (1873–1924), MLB catcher from 1905–08 *John Sullivan (outfielder) (1890–1966), MLB outfielder from 1920–21 *John Sullivan (pitcher) (1894–1958), MLB pitcher in the 1919 season *John Sullivan (shortstop) (1920–2007), MLB shortstop from 1942–49 *John Sullivan (1960s catcher) (born 1941), MLB catcher from 1963–68 Cricket *John Sullivan (Lancashire cricketer) (1945-2006), English cricketer *John Sullivan (Gloucestershire cricketer) (born 1948), English cricketer Association football *John Sullivan (English footballer) (born 1988), English goalkeeper with Portsmouth F.C. *John Sullivan (Irish footballer) (born 1991), Irish midfielder with Drogheda United F.C. Gridiron football *John Sullivan (Canadian football) (born 1981), Canadian football player *John Sullivan (center) (born 1985), American football player *John Sullivan (kicker) (born 1985), American football player *John Sullivan (defensive back) (born 1961), American football defensive back Other sports *John Sullivan (shot putter), silver medalist in the shotput at the 2000 African Championships in Athletics *John Sullivan (tennis) (born 1966), American tennis player *John L. Sullivan (1858–1918), heavyweight boxing champion *John L. Sullivan (wrestler) (born 1946), professional wrestler better known as Johnny Valiant *John F. Sullivan (1935–2010), player in the American Basketball League Others *John C. Sullivan (died 1830), surveyor who established the eastern border of Indian Territory *John Joseph Sullivan (clergyman) (1920–2001), American clergyman of the Roman Catholic Church *John Joseph Sullivan (judge) (1855–1926), a Chief Justice of the Nebraska Supreme Court *John M. Sullivan (mathematician) (born 1963) *John W. Sullivan, mathematician and member of the Palliser Expedition *William John Sullivan (born 1976), usually known as John Sullivan, free software activist *John Sullivan (1793–1867), a member of the Stephens-Townsend-Murphy Party, the first wagon train to cross the Sierra Nevadas into California *John Sullivan (Jesuit), (1861-1933), Irish priest whose canonization cause has been proceeding Search using Semantic MediaWiki (Results may include any of the above.) Category:Sullivan (surname) Search text of Familypedia (There may be people listed in text or as parents, spouses or children.) Use "Search Familypedia..." at the top of the page but add a comma at the end of the name so that you do not just get back to this page. Wikia search is unreliable but should be tried as a last resort. More detail of some (Details from census and other records can help distinguish.) Notes and references See also *